1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holding structures and more particularly pertains to a hospital bed wall securing device for securing a bed to a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holding structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, holding structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art holding structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,524; 5,308,031; 4,074,884; 5,239,713; 4,858,261; and 5,177,822.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a hospital bed wall securing device for securing a bed to a wall which includes a mounting plate securable to a wall surface, a fixed engaging member mounted to the mounting plate for receiving a first leg of a bed, and a movable engaging member coupled to the mounting plate which can be positioned into engagement with a second leg of the bed to secure the bed relative to the wall.
In these respects, the hospital bed wall securing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a bed to a wall.